Datang dan hilang
by DontPink
Summary: Kau yang membuatku mengerti akan rasanya cinta. Dan kau juga yang membuatku mengerti sakitnya kehilangan cinta.


By DontPink

Disclaimer © mashasi kishimoto

Gendre : Romance . Hurt/Comfort

:

:

* * *

Hari ini malam minggu, malam yang menurutku sama dengan malam-malam yang lain, sekarang aku berada di sebuah yah bisa di bilang tempatnya orang yang bermalam minggu.

Aku Uchiha Sasuke yang paling anti malam minggu di seret paksa oleh sahabat kuning ku, siapa lagi kalau bukan Uzumaki Naruto. Kulihat dia sedang cengar cengir gak jelas, aku bosan "Dobe, kenapa kita kesini eh.." tanyaku pada si duren.

"Hehe, biar dapat cewek teme, masak kau mau menjomblo terus" katanya enteng tanpa beban.

Yah harus ku akui, aku belum pernah berpacaran selama 17 tahun seumur hidupku, bukanya aku tak normal, aku 100% Normal, yah cuman aku terlalu gugup saja jika dekat dengan yang namanya wanita. "Dobe, entar kita disangka pasangan homo.." kataku sambil menekan kata 'homo' . Pasalnya hampir semua yang ada di sini berpasangan dalam arti cewek dan cowok. Meskipun banyak juga sih yang sama kayak kami, dan tentu juga cewek dan cewek.

"Hallah, abaikan teme, sebentar lagi pasti ada cewek yang nyamperin kita, hehe" katanya sambil nyengir kayak kebo. Hah, aku hanya menurut dengannya.

"WOY NARUTOO, SASUKEE"

Aku meloleh cepat kearah orang yang memanggil kami berdua, aku memicingkan mata untuk lebih jelas lagi, dan itu adalah Kiba, temanku dan Naruto, kulihat dia tak sendiri, dia bersama dua orang wanita yang ada di depannya. Hah, sejak kapan Kiba punya gebetan dua.

"Ayo kita samperin teme.." si Dobe langsung menjalankan motornya kearah kiba dan dua cewek itu, hah, aku hanya menurut dan berharap cepat pulang.

Sesampainya di tempat Kiba, kulihat si Dobe langsung berlagak sok keren, ku perhatikan dua cewek yang tersenyum ramah kearah kami itu dengan seksama. Yang pertama berambut pirang yang di kuncir kayak ekor kuda, dia cantik mirip barbie malahan, ku perhatikan yang satunya, ramput pink, hah pink, aneh sekali warnanya. Dia juga cantik dan matanya, saat kulihat matanya entah kenapa seperti ada yang aneh, emerald yang menyejukkan, membuatku terasa lemah.

"Hey kenapa kalian tak berkenalan dengan teman baruku ini eh.." tanya kiba sambil menatap kearah kami berdua. Aku hanya memberi gumaman 'Hn' andalanku, karena aku tak tau harus bagaimana, aku bukanlah pria yang bisa terang-terangan berkenalan dengan wanita.

Kulihat dobe berkenalan dengan mereka berdua sambil menggaruk kepalanya, hah, aku yakin dia sedang grogi. Tiba-tiba ada tangan yang menjulur kearahku, kupandangi tangan itu lumayan lama sampai sebuah suara membuyarkan lamunanku.

"Kenapa diam.." katanya, aku langsung mengangkat kepalaku dan menatap wajahnya dan menatap matanya.

'DEG'

Apa ini, kenapa jantungku terpompa sangat cepat, kuabaikan bunyi jantungku yang seperti genderang itu untuk menjabat tangannya "Hn, Uchiha Sasuke" kataku datar.

Kulihat dia tersenyum manis kepadaku, dan lagi-lagi itu membuat jantungku makin gak karuan, apa ini, apa yang terjadi "Haruno Sakura, salam kenal Sasuke-kun" katanya sambil masih tersenyum kearahku.

Aku diam, seolah tubuhku mati rasa, apa yang sebenarnya terjadi, apa aku jatuh cinta, tapi ini hanya pertemuan beberapa menit saja. "Hn.." balasku sambil mengangguk, dia melepaskan tangannya sambil melihat jam tangan yang melekat indah di pergelangan tangan itu.

"Ayo pulang pig, sudah agak malam.."

Pulang, kenapa saat mendengar kata 'pulang' aku merasa tak rela, aku ingin mencegah, tapi lidahku terasa keluh untuk mengeluarkan suara, yang kubisa hanya melihat.

"Kami pulang dulu Kiba, Naruto dan Sasuke.." pamit mereka berdua sambil pergi dari hadapan kami, aku memperhatikan mereka, tepatnya Sakura, sampai rambut merah mudanya tak terlihat lagi.

* * *

Malam ini aku tak bisa tidur, padahal mataku sudah sangat berat, tapi entah kenapa aku tak bisa menutup mata, kulihat jam yang sudah menunjukkan angka 02-AM.

Aku mendudukkan diri dikasur tempat tidurku sambil memijit pelipisku yang tak henti-hentinya memikirkan gadis mereh muda tadi. Kuambil ponsel yang ada disampingku dan menghubungi seseorang. Dan tak berapa lama panggilanku terangkat.

'Yo, ada apa Sasuke, tumben nelfon malam-malam'

"Hn, kiba apa kau punya nomer Sakura" tanyaku to the poin, aku paling tak suka berbasa basi, kudengar Kiba tertawa renyah.

'Yah, tunggu sebentar'

"Hn" kumatikan panggilan sambil menunggu kiriman nomer dari kiba, yah aku yakin jika besok bakalan jadi bahan tawaan teman temanku.

Drrtt..drrtt..drrtt

Bunyi ponsel membuatku langsung tersenyum, kuambil ponsel itu sambil melihat nomer yang bertata itu, kusimpan nomer itu dan kuberi nama 'musim semi' ,hah, aku tertawa sendiri karena menamai nomer itu sekenanya.

Kuputar putar ponsel itu sambil memikirkan, apa harus ku hubungi sekarang atau tidak, tapi ini sudah malam, dan pasti dia sudah tertidur "hn, sms saja, besok juga dibalas" gumam ku sambil mengiriminya pesan singkat.

Kurebahkan tubuhku sambil memeluk guling, entah kenapa aku senyam senyum sendiri seperti orang gila. Apa benar jika cinta membuat orang waras jadi gila, lucu sekali. Kupejamkan mataku untuk tidur dan menyongsong hari esok, semoga esok lebih baik dari hari sekarang, dan akupun sudah terlelap dalam mimpi.

* * *

Pukul 10-AM aku terbangun dari tidur panjangku, kulihat ponselku, berharap pesan tadi malam terbalas, aku tersenyum saat melihat balasannya yang bertulis 'siapa'

Kubalas pesan singkat itu lalu aku berdiri untuk mandi dan keluar rumah, yah jika terus dirumah pasti tak enak bukan.

Sekarang, aku sedang berada dirumah si dobe baka itu, dan tentu aku tak pernah melepas pandanganku dari ponsel ku, yah aku sedang ber sms ria dengan Sakura, bahkan si dobe ku abaikan.

"Teme, kau menyukai Sakura-chan ya.." si dobe bertanya padaku dengan pertanyaan yang membuatku glagepan, aku menengok kekiri dan kanan untuk menghindari tatapan menyelidiknya.

"Kalau kau suka, tembak aja teme" Saran si dobe enteng, aku mendengus, masak baru kemarin berkenalan sudah menyuruh menembak, parah.

"Jika kau tak menembaknya, dia bakalan di embat orang loh" kali ini perkataan dobe membuatku melotot, tapi benar, bagaimana jika aku tak cepat bertindak dan di dahului orang lain. Aku berfikir mungkin itu lebih baik daripada di dahului orang, tapi?

"Jika dia menolak" kataku pada si dobe.

"Hm, itu lebih baik daripada di dahului orang lain, dan Sakura-chan menolak atau tidak hanya dia yang tau"

Yah, tumben si dobe itu agak pintar, dan yang dikatakannya memang benar "Hn, baiklah" kataku mantap sambil mengirim pesan kepada Sakura untuk ku ajak bertemu. Kulihat Naruto nyengir kearahku.

* * *

15 menit keadaan dalam hening, yah sekarang aku dan Sakura sedang berada di cafe, kami sepakat bertemu disini, kulihat dia sedang menatap keluar jendela sambil bertopang dagu, hah aku tak tau harus mulai dari mana, kumantapkan diriku untuk mengatakan hal yang belum pernah kukatakan seumur hidupku ini.

"Sakura, maukah kau menjadi kekasihku.." tanyaku mantap sambil menatap kedepan.

"Eh.." Sakura terlihat kaget dan menatap kearahku dengan alis terangkat satu, yah aku tau dia pasti berfikiran aneh dan jelek kepadaku, bagaimanapun ini terlalu sangat cepat, tapi apa mau dikata jika hati sudah tak mampu menahan.

"Kau tidak bercanda kan Sasuke-kun.." dia balik bertanya kepadaku sambil menatap mataku dalam, dan hal itu sukses membuat jantungku berdetak tak menentu lagi, aku hanya memberi anggukan sebagai jawaban iya.

Sakura memijit pelipisnya sambil sesekali menatapku, dia menghela nafas sejenak sebelum berkata "yah aku mau.."

Aku yakin pendengaranku tak bermasalah, dia bilang mau. "Kau serius mau Sakura" tanyaku memastikan sambil tersenyum lembut kearahnya. Kulihat dia membalas senyumanku sambil mengangguk.

* * *

Hubungan kami yang sudah dalam sebulan ini lancar-lancar saja, dia sering berkunjung kerumahku, jika bersamanya, entah kenapa aku tak bisa menghilangkan senyum bahagiaku, sesekali aku mengunjungi rumahnya untuk mengakrabkan diri dengan keluarganya.

"Hy, Sasuke-kun, jangan tinggalkan aku ya" dia berkata padaku dengan nada manja, ini bukan kali pertamanya dia bilang seperti ini bahkan sering, dan tentu aku sangat senang mendengarnya.

"Hn, tentu aku tak akan meninggalkanmu Sakura" kataku sambil tersenyum kearahnya, dia menatapku dengan senyuman lebar yang membuatku lagi-lagi merasa adalah orang paling bahagia.

mungkin karena aku terlalu cinta dan sayang padanya sampai aku tak berani menyentuhnya, jangankan menyentuhnya, menciumnya saja aku tak berani, karena aku sangat mencintainya, dan aku akan menjaganya, dan tak akan melepas 'mahkota' berharganya.

* * *

Dua bulan berlalu dan hubungan kami makin banyak masalah, yah walaupun hanya sepeleh, terkadang sifat keras kepalanya membuat hatiku sakit, dan terkadang kesalahan apapun selalu di timpalkan kepadaku, yah sebut saja saat aku telat menjempunya. Dia memarahiku dan tak mau bertemu dan menghubungiku selama seminggu.

Dan terkadang, saat ada sms dari seorang teman perempuanku, dia marah dan meminta putus, seolah kata putus baginya adalah hal yang enteng, tapi tentu aku tak akan melepasnya, karena aku sangat-sangat mencintainya.

Hari ini adalah malam minggu malam dimana aku bertemu dengannya, aku tersenyum sendiri saat mengingat pertemuan kami, kuambil ponselku untuk menghubungi Sakura dan mengajaknya keluar, tapi sudah 10x ku telfon tidak diangkat, aku merasa risau, bahkan pikiran-pikiran aneh tiba-tiba tergiang di kepalaku, aku langsung membuang semua pikiran itu.

Kuputuskan untuk mengiriminya pesan singkat, siapa tau dia meninggalkan ponselnya dirumah, dan tak berapa lama ada sms masuk, dan aku yakin itu dari Sakura, dan tebakanku benar, kubaca smsnya yang bertulis.

'Aku sedang kerumah kakek Sasuke-kun'

Aku hanya tersenyum sambil berdiri dari dudukku untuk kerumah si baka dobe, yah aku bosan dirumah, pasalnya ayah dan ibu bekerja keluar kota, dan baka Aniki juga sedang keluar rumah.

Sesampainya dirumah si dobe, aku langsung masuk tanpa mengetuk atau apa, dan kulihat dia sedang tiduran di sofa sambil main game di ponselnya. "Hn, dobe, cari kopi" ajakku.

Dia langsung nyengir sambil berdiri dari duduknya. "Ayo teme, mumpung nganggur" katanya semangat.

Dan kami memutuskan untuk singgah di cafe sambil menikmati kopi dimalam hari yang indah ini, suasana cafe cukup ramai, dan tentu banyak pasangan yang sedang menghabiskan malam minggu.

"Tumben gak malam mingguan teme" tanya si dobe sambil menyeruput kopinya.

Aku hanya mendengus "hn dia sedang kerumah kakeknya" jawabku sambil menyeruput kopi. Kulihat si dobe sedang memperhatikan berbagai pasangan yang ada di cafe dengan seksama. "Ada apa dobe.." tanyaku.

dia tak menjawab, dia lalu menatapku dengan pandangan aneh "teme, kau yakin Sakura-chan sedang dirumah kakeknya" tanyanya membuat aku menaikkan satu alis heran.

"Hn, tentu saja, dia tak akan berbohong"

"Lalu itu siapa" naruto menunjuk dua orang yang ada tak jauh dari meja kita, aku mengikuti arah tunjuk Naruto, dan seketika dadaku terasa sakit dan sesak, terlihat rambut merah muda yang membelakangi kami sedang berduaan dengan cowok berambut merah.

"Teme.." Naruto memanggilku, aku diam, wajahku datar, tapi hatiku serasa remuk, nafasku terasa sesak, ingin kuhampiri dan kuhajar pria itu, tapi aku tak bisa.

Aku berdiri dari dudukku sambil menghampiri gadis merah muda itu, Naruto mengikutiku sambil menahan lenganku, aku sangat marah dan sedih. "Sakura, ikut aku" aku memegang tangannya sambil menyeretnya keluar, sempat kulihat Sakura melotot dengan wajah takut, dan cowok berambut merah itu juga mengikuti kami.

"Sasuke-kun a-aku bisa je-jelas-"

"Siapa dia.." potongku sambil menunjuk pria berambut merah itu, kulihat Sakura mau menagis, dan itu membuatku makin terasa sakit, dia diam membisu, hatiku makin remuk melihatnya diam "jika kau lebih bahagia dengannya, tak apa" kataku lagi sambil memegang pundaknya.

Dia menatapku dengan emerald yang berair, sudah hentikan air matamu, karena itu membuatku makin sakit. "Dobe, ayo pulang.." ajakku sambil meninggalkan Sakura dan cowok berambut merah itu di depan cafe.

Aku rela melepas orang yang kucintai bahagia bersama orang lain, aku tak mau jadi orang yang egois, dan aku dengan senang hati menerima kesakitan ini demi bahagiamu wahai cintaku. karena terkadang cinta tak harus bisa dimiliki.

* * *

Aku menangis dalam diam dikamarku, kenapa air mata ini tak mau berhenti juga, senyumanmu yang terngiang di kepalaku membuat hati ini makin sakit. "Heh, kenapa a-aku seperti ini" gumamku sambil terus menangis dalam diam.

Bingkai fotoku bersamamu yang terpajang di samping tempat tidurku seolah mengejek diriku, sungguh miris, kau yang membuatku jatuh cinta, dan kau yang memberiku arti sakit ini. Kudongakkan kepalaku sambil menghapus air mata yang entah sudah berapa lama bercucuran ini. "Heh, terimakasih atas semuanya Sakura" gumamku sambil tersenyum miris.

Dan aku sudah memantapkan hatiku bahwa aku tak akan menoleh kebelakang, aku akan menghadapi hari esok dan seterusnya, aku tak mau terus menerus terlarut dalam kesedihan ini. Sekali lagi, terimakasih atas dirimu yang pernah mengisi hatiku.

* * *

Setahun berlalu sejak saat itu, sekarang kau kembali muncul dihadapanku dan menanyakan kabarku. Jika kau tau bahwa kemunculanmu akan memunculkan kesakitanku dulu, dan perkataanmu selanjutnya membuatku ingin tertawa.

"Sasuke-kun, aku ingin kembali padamu, aku rela melepas Gaara demi kamu" katamu sambil menatapku dengan tatapan memohon, sugguh aku ingin tertawa.

kupegang pundak Sakura, jujur aku masih sangat mencintainya, dan tak bisa melupakannya, kutatap mata emeralnya sejenak sebelum aku berkata. "Jika aku menerimamu, kapan-kapan kau akan meninggalkanku demi orang lain juga"

"Tidak akan Sasuke-kun"

"Sakura, jika kau rela meninggalkan orang lain demi aku, maka entah kapan kau akan meninggalkan aku demi orang lain" aku memutuskan untuk terus menatap kedepan, kutinggalkan Sakura yang diam membisu itu, sugguh perkataanmu membuat luka di hati kembali, dan aku ingin tertawa.

Rela meninggalkan eh, sugguh perkataan yang gila. Aku Uchiha Sasuke yang sekarang, dan aku akan menunggu seseorang yang mencintaiku dan menerimaku apa-adanya, bukan seorang yang hanya bisa berkata 'jangan tinggalkan aku' dan 'meninggalkan orang lain demi aku'.

* * *

-FIN-

terkadang orang salah mengartikan arti kata 'MENINGGALKAN PACAR DEMI DIRIMU' karena jika dia rela meninggalkan pacarnya demi dirimu maka 'KAU AKAN DI TINGGALKAN DEMI ORANG LAIN' dan ini murni kisah saya.

Terlalu sayang dan Cinta bahkan tidak berani mencium, apalagi merebut 'mahkota' wanita.

Ok tanpa banyak bacot monggo di Riview


End file.
